Crimson Ashes
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Miguel visits Kai for the afternoon and he discovers that Kai never gave up an old habit. Kai/Miguel.


_No idea where this came from or where it went, but it's here :)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_Warning: Mistakes._

_So read, enjoy and please review :)._

* * *

_Crimson Ashes_

He sighed heavily, taking a quick drag from the hazardous cigarette. He removed the cigarette from his pursed lips and let the cancerous smoke slowly drift from his mouth. He crossed his left leg over his right and let out another sigh. He shouldn't have been smoking. His lover would appear any moment now and he knew what Miguel was like with smokers. Especially himself. He had promised to give up months ago – and failed miserably.

The light patter of rain on the patio roof was comforting. Taking another quick drag his eyes gazed over the rolling dark green hills that were the backyard. Creeping vines covered the cream white walls of the backyard, making the yard look luscious and slightly pretty in an odd way. He was glad he had paid extra for a bigger apartment. There was so much more space, which meant more space between him and the rest of team.

Deciding not to push his limits he dropped the cigarette from his fingers and squished it into the pavement with the toe of his shoe. Suddenly he heard the door close very faintly. Kai smirked. The blonde was trying to surprise him. Kai quickly grabbed the white mug that sat beside him on the wooden bench and took a quick swig, trying to wash the smoky taste from his mouth. There was a very light thud in the kitchen. Kai rolled his eyes and put his mug back down on the bench as he pulled a piece of gum from his pocket. He quickly shoved it into his mouth and began to chew lightly.

His eyes made their way to the door. Miguel popped his head around the corner, with an excited looked on his face. It instantly turned sour. Kai smirked. "Why do I bother?" He sighed, leaning against the door frame.

Kai let out a light chuckle and moved over, making some room for the Spaniard. Miguel obliged and took a seat next to his lover. Kai learnt his shoulder against the blonde. Kai looked up at him and he smiled.

Miguel frowned suddenly. "Who's been smoking?"

_Fuck. _Kai looked up at him, playing dumb. Miguel pointed to the butt just under the seat. Kai shrugged. "Must've been Tala," he replied distantly.

"I didn't know he smoked," Miguel commented, leaning back against the wall.

"Occasionally," Kai replied, laying himself in his lovers lap and closing his eyes.

A comfortable silence grew around them as the rain continued to patter lightly against the tin roof. Miguel smiled down at him. "I love the rain," he stated randomly, looking towards the clouds from underneath the patio roof.

Kai opened one eye. "Me too," Kai agreed plainly and closed his eye.

A sudden feeling of peace and harmony surrounded them as the rain began to lightly patter on the roof. Miguel's soft hands gently touched the Russian's face. Kai snapped his eyes open. Miguel's ocean blue orbs stared at his own hand. His finger tips traced the Russians accentuated cheek bones. They slowly glided to his nose. They gracefully slid down the point of his nose to his lips. He traced them so carefully. They were so soft, so warm.

The edges of Kai's mouth moved up slightly, in a small, content smile. At that moment in time, he was all that seemed to matter. His perfect face still stared down at the Russian, mirroring his smile. Kai rolled out of the Spaniard's lap and was inside the apartment in a flash.

Miguel grinned, rising from the seat and stepping lightly the door frame, just in time to see Kai gracefully bolt upstairs. He frowned slightly, walking into the mustard coloured lounge and up the dark oak staircase. He was met with matching dark oak floorboards and the same mustard colour walls.

His bare feet patted lightly against the oak boards as he followed the hallway to the end. He was greeted with another hall to his right. Big windows covered the left wall, overlooking the lush garden that was the backyard. He spied down the hall and found one opened door at the end of it.

The Blonde slowly walked down the hall and into the room. A smile instantly made its way onto his face. His lover was lying shirtless amongst the white sheets on the bed. His dark, holey, baggy jeans hung loosely from his hips. The thick elastic band from his underwear poked out from his jeans with the word 'Bonds' continuously written around the band.

His perfectly toned chest flexed slightly as he took in a breath and let it out slowly. Miguel raised an eyebrow. He seductively stepped into the room. He stared, fixed on his well kept body. Kai rolled over to face him, a smirk plastered on his face.

Miguel bit his lip. "Where's the rest of them team?" He questioned; his voice low with a slightly enticing tone.

The smirk stayed there. "Hiro took them out for a few hours," he replied in the same tone as the blonde teen, but slightly edgier.

Miguel flashed his pearly white teeth in a stunning smile. He glided to the bed and softly sat down on the bed. The bluenette backed away a little. "No shirts," he ordered strongly.

The blue eyed teen chuckled a little. He sighed gracefully before grabbing the ends of his white cotton, button up shirt and pulling it over his head. He let it drop from his hand to the floor whilst letting mahogany eyes gaze over his rather toned body. Kai's smirk was still there. The Spaniard leaned over, running his hand over the sheets to the Russian. His fingers tugged lightly at the band around his hips. The two leant inwards. They met for a moment, in complete bliss.

They pulled apart, smiling at each other. Kai's smile grew into a smirk and Miguel raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour. Something tugged at Miguel's ankle and he frowned. Suddenly the blonde was on floor. He groaned as the bluenette chuckled lightly. The Spaniard looked up and saw the Russian's smiling face.

He broke out into a smile himself and shook his head. "Get back up here," Kai demanded.

Miguel laughed and brought his hands up to his chest to push himself up off of the floor. But as he did so, something silvery caught his eye from under the bed. He frowned and moved the sheet to get a closer look. His faced turned sour. It was a packet of cigarettes. He had _lied_ to him.

Miguel abruptly rose from the floor and walked out of the room. Kai leapt off the bed with confused look. He followed Miguel down the hall. "Miguel?" he called after him. "What are you doing?"

The Spaniard kept walking, briskly down the stairs. "Miguel!" The Russian called, bolting down the stairs.

Miguel was almost at the door when a hand wrapped around his arm. He turned quickly and was met with Kai's Stern face. His eyes bored into Kai's. "What's wrong?" The slender teen cooed softly.

Miguel rolled his eyes and shoved the packet in front of Kai's face. Kai froze. Miguel bit his lip. "You lied to me."

Kai stared at him. "Miguel," he began with a sigh. "I didn't…" he stopped, seeing the blonde about to cut him off.

"You lied. You told me you gave this shit up, Kai!" He waved the packet around and a few cigarettes dropped to the floor. "Six fucking months ago!"

The Russian struggled to find the right words. "It's not as easy as you think, Miguel," he spoke calmly, trying to keep the situation under control.

"You've done it before," the blonde retorted bitterly.

Kai sighed heavily. "It's just stress relief Miguel," he stated simply. "I don't know why you're cracking the shits over it."

Miguel's face turned sympathetic. He reached out to touch Kai, but he brushed him off. "That's what I'm here for, Kai," he cooed in a whispered. "I'm here to help." Kai looked to the ground. "Tell me what's going on okay? I'll listen."

Kai looked up at him. Miguel reached to his pocket and pulled out his sleek white phone. His eyes flashed to the screen as he pressed a few buttons. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back with a sigh.

"Kai," he shoved his phone back into his pocket and opened his eyes. "Barthez has called a meeting. I have to go." He stepped forward and grabbed Kai's hand. Kai stared into his ocean blue eyes. Miguel leaned into to his neck. "I'm much healthier than a cigarette."

Kai smirked as their hands dropped from each others. The bluenette watched as he made his way to the door. He gave him one last smile before retreating out the door. Kai's gaze dropped to the floor. A cigarette sat there. So tempting. He snatched it up and placed it between his lips.


End file.
